rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Front-Runner/@comment-80.110.75.141-20160508144806/@comment-80.110.75.141-20160508154238
Welp, tried 8.5 with my PR 90.0 and realized the "no off track" with a car as fast and poorly handling as the Hennessey Venom GT on forced low brakes is already a huge challenge to me, nevermind the fact that the real challenge is actually achieving the average speed. So I did what most of the others did and skipped 8.5 for 40GC and 8.6 for 40GC as well. Didnt bother even trying the latter, as the description also said no off track. Felt good to finally receive the Hennessey Venom GT in my garage and cloud save after all this hassle, though I have to say whatever love I had for the car (even in real life) is severely dampened after this special event. Thanks Fire Monkeys! To summarize, on this challenge I spent the following gold: 45 for BR 2 (and did R$ BR 3); 50 for T&W 2 (and did T&W 3); 50 for BD 2; 75 for BD 3 (and did R$ BD 4); 60 for D2; 95 for D3 (and did R$ D4). I then skipped 8.5 and 8.6 for 40 GC each, so the grand total of gold spent was 455 Gold. I got back 90 GC from the event, and now have a car that is so far upgraded that I can reach the 100% on Hypercar Charge instead of 92% with only R$ upgrades on any of the other cars (neither of which I have put GC upgrades on) in that series, so that's an additional 30GC. So 455 - 120 = 335GC, and if you consider the 25%, 50% and 75% completion rewards you can cash in from the Venom update's new series (Breakneck Legends), which wasnt available before, then that's an additional 42GC this update gives us, meaning best case scenario this car only costed me 293GC, which is actually not that bad after all. For those of us interested in 100% completion, obviously upgrading to PR 93.0 is a no-brainer since that PR is required to complete Breakneck Legends. However, even at PR 93 (and even slightly above!), there are people in the comments section who "just" managed to beat 8.5 and 8.6 after several attempts. And upgrading will cost you an additional 390 GC over PR 90.0 compared to 80GC for skipping the two events in total, so even if you are interested in 100% completion eventually, but your current GC balance is less than 2000GC and you DONT own most of the GC hypercars yet (Laferrari, Agera R, Zonda R, Vitesse, F1 GTR, P1 GTR, Vulcan, Huracan, Regera, the 2015 LMPs, etc.), I wouldnt do it because in the next couple months who knows if there are a couple more sales and those extra 270GC might come in very handy. For example just recently we had a sale for the 2015 Audi LMP car at 70% off. SEVENTY OFF! That was a must buy for those that didnt have it, and at 70% off even these 900GC cars are suddenly affordable to most, if not all. And there are rumors a big LeMans update will come in the next month or two so it's always good to have a couple hundred more GC in the bank.